


Two Blondes and a Dragon Make a Right

by RayByAnotherName



Series: A Song of Semblance and Shards [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: Jaune Arc - not-heir of Storm's End and hater of gravity - has just been named Queen Salem's heir. So~ he's kinda-sorta a prince, betrothed to the literal hottest person ever, and he Still trips over air...Yang is the heir to Dorne, but now she's been sent to King's Landing to marry the next king of the Seven Kingdoms... and, apparently, teach him to hold a sword.





	Two Blondes and a Dragon Make a Right

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to split my AU into independent fics rather than have a messy multichap, so this is essentially a repost! With some slight editing!

Jaune stood frozen, mouth agape, before his father. The solar was quiet. All of his sisters had been struck mute by the news as well.

"Can, uh, can you repeat that?" Saffron broke the silence first.

Lord Arc cleared his throat, "Queen Salem, first of her name, blah blah titles etcetera… has decreed that her heir shall be her cousin, Jaune Arc of Storm's End, as the closest living male relative without a title."

"But…Saffron's the oldest!"

Jaune nodded, definitely agreeing with whichever sister yelled that. Saffron was even married and had a baby! Succession secured right there!

"She specified male." His father shrugged. He had no qualms about being passed over himself.

The next few minutes were a frenzy of debate - mostly about the apparent return of patrilineal primogeniture - until Saffron winced visibly. Apparently the baby did not appreciate all the arguing. Jaune seconded that.

"Does it say anything else?" Jaune asked his father. Blue met blue, Jaune could see it the shake of his iris. "It does."

Lord Arc took a breath and then read aloud, "Furthermore, Jaune Arc will be wed to Yang Xiao-Long of Dorne." There was no silence at the end of that sentence. His sisters had launched into action, shouting orders, drawing blades, all of them ready to march for war.

"Okay." Jaune yelled and his sisters quieted to grumbles, "We're both to go to King's Landing, the Dornish woman and me?" His father nodded. Jaune sighed, "I'll pack my things."

His sisters were right back to shouting over each other once he was out of the room. Jaune decided he would much prefer some peace and quiet so he plopped himself in the center of the Sept, right before the Warrior.

"I don't suppose you have any stray courage around to lend me?" Jaune asked the stone swordsman. Thunder boomed outside and Jaune's whole body flinched at the noise.

-.-.-

"What?!" Ruby screamed when Yang told her. Her sword dropped from her hand as she tackled Yang to the ground, "You better be joking!"

Yang was not, however, joking. She wrapped her arms around her little sister, "Don't worry, Ruby, I'll be Queen of the whole of the Seven Kingdoms some day." She winked, "That includes Dorne."

"But…" Ruby sniffed, burrowing her head into Yang's chest as they lay there on the ground of the training yard. "I don't want you to go. I don't want to be a 'the' all by myself."

"You really think a little thing like distance is going to stop me Ruby Rose?" Yang could feel Ruby shaking her head, even as she cried all over Yang's shirt. "Besides, me marrying a Stormlord will make your life easier someday."

Skirmishes with the Stormlands had gotten old literal centuries ago and Yang didn't really like the idea of her baby sister in a battle. It was half the reason she'd agreed to the Dragon Queen's order.

"It's more fun to fight with the Reach anyway," Ruby chuckled, hiccuping at the end as she rubbed her tears away.

Once she was sat up beside her, Yang ruffled her hair. "That's the spirit!"

-.-.-

"And this is Kevin." Salem gestured to the dragon slumbering behind, and around, her throne as if she were introducing a child. Which was probably the most terrifying part of the whole thing. At least, with the dragon sleeping.

"Why is his name Kevin?"

Jaune's eyes widened as the woman next to him asked her question. Yang Xiao-Long was not at all what Jaune had expected. The dornish had dark hair, seductive smirks, and were suppose to be sultry tricksters who poisoned men with secret potions.

Salem's eyes fell onto the blonde woman with interest. "I read it in a book while warming his egg."

"Oh," Yang nodded to herself, hands on her hips as she smiled big and - Jaune hesitated to say - with sincerity. "I probably would have gone with something like Slayer."

Jaune's eyes could not get any wider.

"That does have a certain ring," Salem mused, resting her arm on her throne as she placed her chin in her palm. Her gaze flickered to Jaune, "What about you, what would you name a dragon?"

"Arctic," Jaune answered on instinct and then immediately clapped his hands over his mouth. "Wait-"

Yang was already laughing. It rang loud and clear as an e ho around the room. "That's the lamest thing I've ever heard!"

"It's better than Slayer!" Jaune fired back, hands on his own hips as he leaned over to glare at Yang. "It's a dragon not a sword!"

Jaune didn't notice Salem's lips spreading into a smile as she watched them bicker. Her chin rose from her hand as she extended her arm to pet Kevin's head. Her blew out a warmth breath, not unlike a snore, and the bickering instantly stopped.

"Ozpin," Salem called out. The Lord Commander of her Queensguard appeared behind the two blondes. Jaune jumped, but Yang didn't. "Have someone escort my nephew and his bride to their chambers."

"Yes, your majesty," Ozpin bowed and immediately another knight walked up beside him. Ozpin inclined his head towards the man as he spoke to Jaune and Yang, "Ser Lionheart, my lord, my lady."

They followed the literal white knight from the Great Hall to Maegar's Holdfast. Jaune had been here twice before, for feasts and such, but he'd never been to the Holdfast. He craned his neck around to look at things as they went.

"I know it's called the Red Keep," Yang chuckled as she turned in circles to do the same as Jaune, "But I think there's a bit too much of it, ya know?"

Jaune blinked, "Seriously?" She raised a brow at his deadpan.

"It's too red," Yang shrugged, "I'm just saying what we're all thinking." She crossed her arms behind her head as they finally entered the castle-within-a-castle.

"You have no proof that I was thinking that!" Jaune huffed. He had, of course, been thinking it.

-.-.-

Yang didn't see much of her betrothed after they'd met with the Queen that first time. She'd argue it was because she was busy with the wedding preparations, buuut… She spent most of her time in the training yard with her Uncle Qrow.

"Come on, old man!" Yang taunted the scraggly swordsman as she twirled her spear in her hand, "You're no fun today." Qrow thrust with his sword, spun out of her block, parried, and then retreated. "Lame!"

"Have I ever mentioned just how much you sound like your dad when you fight?" Qrow called out before he came in for another thrust.

Yang snorted, "Only every time we spar!"

Qrow nodded. Thrust. Parry. Retreat. "It's just as annoying when you do it." He spun, side-stepped her, and raised his blade to her throat, "And it means you're just as distracted."

Yang held up her palms in a yield, popping out her bottom lip in a pout as the blade dropped away. "You really are no fun today Uncle Qrow, what gives?"

"Just because you get out of wedding chores, doesn't mean I do." Qrow groaned, dropping the practice sword to stretch his arms up. "Your sister made me swear I would make your wedding a giant 'explosion of flower power' or she would never forgive me."

"Sounds like Ruby," Yang chirped, bouncing forward on the balls of her feet. "At least you won't have to wear a dress."

"I thought you liked pretty dresses?" Qrow smirked at his niece as she began to spin her spear. Her feet moved through the steps of a form as she whined.

"Yeah! ~Pretty~ dresses." Her voice rose an octave. "Wedding gowns have like a thousand layers!" She'd been pinned twice during her fittings already and they hadn't even got to the top layer yet. "You boys just have to wear a nice doublet."

Qrowin chuckled, pulling his flask out as he watched Yang pace through her diatribe. The spear in her hands spun and swung through the air as she went.

-.-.-

Jaune's rooms were situated just over one of the training yards. If he weren't spending all his time Salem's solar he might even be able to learn how to hold a sword just by watching.

But! The price of being the next king was apparently lots of boring meetings with Salem and her advisors. He was significantly more concerned about their countries military preparations than when he first got to the city, but otherwise nothing else had changed.

As if to prove that to him, his feet slipped out from under him as he was walking past that training yard. And! Further insult, the only person who witnessed it was the only one he didn't want seeing him fall flat on his face.

Yang was boisterous and loud - he mentioned that he was sleeping by the training yards right? - but there was such sincerity and joy in her voice when she spoke. Jaune had recently found himself eavesdropping on her ranting to her uncle. Well, he'd sat by his window, that wasn't ~really eavesdropping.

"Are you…okay?" Yang's voice came from directly next to him.

Oh yeah. He should probably get up. Jaune took a quick glance to his left. Yang was crouched beside him, hair cascading down around her shoulders like waves on the cliffs of Storm's End.

Nope. "I'm fine," Jaune groaned into the ground, "Just dying of embarrassment." Yang giggled - light and full and then quickly followed by a snort.

"You just tripped," Yang poked his shoulder, "Everyone trips."

Jaune rolled over onto his back. Looking up at Yang was not helping his humiliation, but it was a lot easier to ignore when the hornets in his stomach started buzzing.

"My baby sister does it all the time in fact."

"Thanks?" Jaune drawled, "Nice to know I'm only as clumsy as a baby."

Yang laughed again, the big-bellyed one that could fill the whole castle if she tried. It pushed all the air out of her lungs and she fell backwards onto her arse.

"Ruby's not a real baby, dummie," Yang finally breathed a normal breath. She wrapped her arms around her knees and smiled at him, "She's just my little sister."

"Oh." Jaune pursed his lips, "That does make me feel better then." He thought about his sisters for a second, his chest ached a bit as he imagined their faces. "Do you have a lot of siblings?"

Yang shook her head, "Just me and Rubes."

"I have seven sisters."

"Wow…" Yang blinked a few times, "I think I'm good. Seven Ruby's would be a little much."

Jaune snorted, "You're telling me. Sometimes I couldn't even hear myself think!" Yang laughed again, this time the quieter one, the twinkling one where her eyes scrunched up. Yang had a lot of laughs - Jaune hadn't heard one he didn't like yet.

"Do you like it better here then?"

"No," Jaune blew out a breath. "It's too quiet to think here, so I end up rethinking the same thing over and over again."

Yang hummed, "Yeah." She rocked forward and then back, "That's why I like it here, training. It distracts me from the thinking."

"I wish I could do that," Jaune finally sat up. He scrunched up his face as his eyes landed on the spear and sword that Yang had left on the racks. "The training master back home said I was hopeless."

"I could teach you."

Jaune looked at Yang's face. There was no laughter in her voice now. It was serious, maybe even a little nervous if the hesitant smile was anything to go by.

She stood up, offered him a hand, "Come on. Everybody should know how to defend themselves." Jaune looked at the hand for half a second and then grabbed it. Yang hoisted him up onto his feet. The next thing he knew there was a wooden sword in his hand.


End file.
